


Fanart: Nick & Ree

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [45]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here & still writing! I've had super busy time with work, other hobbies & driving school (better late than never, eh? Said thirty-something...) so here's another fanart piece I just finished. What do you think? Apparently I have a thing for flustered Nick! :D





	Fanart: Nick & Ree

You can see all of my (not including NSFW) fanart [here](https://mskraken.deviantart.com/), along with a bigger version of this one.


End file.
